vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Second Star
thumb|300px|Second Star ilustrado por cillia y EmpathP Second Star (Segunda Estrella) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Interprete: Oliver Música y Letra: EmpathP Vídeo: EmpathP Ilustración: Cillia y EmpathP *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluido en el álbum: * Fables of Farewell. Letra *Letra sacada de Bandcamp *Traducción al español por: Nacha-P Inglés= Good morning Second Star Sometimes I wonder where you are And what the view is like from way up there And though I know that I can’t see As much from on my balcony The city lights look pretty from down here Tell me if I go straight on to morning Would there be somebody there waiting for me? Take my ship far past its mooring I’ll turn it to the right, and sail on through the night ‘Cause Wendy’s on my mind As she smiles in the moonlight She’s waiting patiently With a kiss that’s just for me And sitting by her side Is where I want to be Ooh~mm Hello there Second Star It seems my dreams are much too far Away to ever see the light of day And though I’d like to put my trust In faith and hope and pixie dust I think that there must be a better way Tell me if I could stay young forever Would there be somebody there to share with me? In a place where Never-Never Is straight on to the right, so I’ll wish with all my might ‘Cause Wendy’s on my mind As she smiles in the moonlight She’s waiting patiently With a kiss that’s just for me And sitting by her side Is where I want to be But the clock is ticking on Only a few minutes ‘til dawn takes you away Will it take my dream away? So before you disappear I’ll leave a piece of myself here for you to find Just a shadow is all I can leave behind Ooh~lalala Tell me if I go straight on to morning Would there be somebody there waiting for me? Take my ship far past its mooring I’ll turn it to the right, and sail on through the night ‘Cause Wendy’s on my mind As she smiles in the moonlight She’s waiting patiently With a kiss that’s just for me And sitting by her side Is where I want to be Ooh~mm |-| Español= Buen día segunda estrella Me pregunto donde estas Y la vista es como desde allá arriba Aunque se que no puedo ver Desde mi balcón La cuidad de ilumina hermosamente desde aquí abajo Dime si voy directo por la mañana ¿Alguien estará esperándome? Toma mi nave más allá del puerto Iré a la derecha,y navegare por la noche Porque Wendy esta en mi mente Mientras sonríe en la luna llena Ella espera paciente Un beso es mucho para mi Y sentada a su lado Allí es donde quiero estar Ooh~mm Hola segunda estrella Al parecer mis sueños son muy grandes Lejos de la luz del día Y aunque me gustaría dar mi confianza En fe y esperanza y polvo de hadas Debe haber una mejor manera Dime si seré joven por siempre ¿Habrá alguien que podrá compartir conmigo? En un lugar donde Nunca-Nunca Es hacia la derecha,entonces lo deseare con toda mis fuerzas Porque Wendy esta en mi mente Mientras sonríe en la luna llena Ella espera paciente Un beso es mucho para mi Y sentada a su lado Allí es donde quiero estar El reloj no se detiene Solo unos minutos,hasta que el amanecer te lleve ¿Se llevara mi sueño? Antes de que desaparezcas Dejare una parte de mi para encontrarte Solo puedo dejar una sombra Ooh~lalala Dime si voy directo por la mañana ¿Alguien estará esperándome? Toma mi nave más allá de la mañana Iré a la derecha,y navegare por la noche Porque Wendy esta en mi mente Mientras sonríe en la luna llena Ella espera paciente Un beso es mucho para mi Y sentada a su lado Allí es donde quiero estar Ooh~mm Versión de Hatsune Miku English [[Archivo:Miku_by_biruri-d5e9msm.png|thumb|300px|Second Star (Hatsune Miku English Ver.)- Ilustrada por Biruri]] Esta canción fue usada como demo de Hatsune Miku. Luego del lanzamiento del voicebank,la autora publicó la versión completa,con la misma letra de la versión de Oliver. Interprete: Hatsune Miku English Música y Letra: EmpathP Vídeo: EmpathP Ilustración: Biruri Versión Corta *Nicovideo *Youtube Versión Extendida *Nicovideo *Youtube Enlaces * Imagen Oficial en Deviantart de la versión de Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013